


Together

by Wishunew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, shmoresome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: Insurmountable stress is making Shiro hyperactive, Hunk enlists Lance and Keith to help settle the older man down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this Fic is dedicated to gunmetal-blue on tumblr.  
> Please note everyone is of age

Pidge, Allura and Coran will be gone for days. The successful rescue of Pidge’s family had prompted the Alteans to take an impromptu trip to some relaxing planet on the other side of the galaxy for the recently rescued captives to relax and give the family some privacy. They offered to go with them, to stay close and answer any questions Matt or Mr. Holt had, and also no one wanted to leave Pidge alone with two non-combatants. 

Just in case. 

Shiro, who had been injured in the rescue, had to stay behind. Getting him to stay at the castle and not follow immediately after the Holts had been a struggle but he’d reluctantly agreed to give the family space. But it left him feeling anxious and antsy, feeling like he should be doing something but wasn't, like he was about to crawl out of his skin with restless energy. 

That’s how this all started, why the four of them had sat down the night Allura and Coran had left and discussed things. Shiro needed to settle down and he simply couldn’t do it on his own. It was a long talk about what was going to happen, when it will start and if there’s anything that Shiro didn’t want to happen. They needed time to prepare, so Shiro followed Hunk to bed. Or, well. Shiro dragged hunk to bed and neither Lance nor Keith saw them the next day.

It officially started about halfway through the next day. Despite what he and Hunk had undoubtedly been doing all day yesterday, Shiro still couldn’t seem to settle down. He was pacing around the sunken couch for hours, wringing his hands and tugging at his bangs. There was an extremely subtle shift in the atmosphere when Hunk put down the watch like device he and Pidge had been tinkering with and called Shiro over to him with one word. The leader of Voltron was flushed in the face before he even got to Hunk. He just got reader as the stronger man maneuvered him over the back of the couch, face onto the floor as he tugs his deliciously tight pants down to his knees and showed his bare ass to the room. 

“You are going to settle down” Hunk said, deep and dark and so full of authority, as he pulled his hand back and swung. The sound of flesh hitting flesh startled Lance and Keith into fully paying attention instead of pretending not to; moreso when Shiro let out a weak noise and presented more, arching his back, ready for the next hit. “You’re going to make yourself sick like this and I won’t have that.” The flash of glinting yellow between his cheeks was lost under Hunk’s hand as he slapped him again, a solid swat against the oldest teen’s meaty ass that sent a shiver through all four of the men. Shiro nodded with a drawn out whine against the floor, human hand fisted into his hair, keeping his head hidden against the cool white floor. A soundless plea for more, a question desperately asked in silence; please help me stop.

“We’ve got you” Hunk answered, smoothing his hand over the flawless golden honey skin of Shiro’s ass. It had taken on a rosey hue after the two strikes. Hunk asked him, his tone low and husky, “Do you think you can take 10, pretty boy?” Shiro didn’t move to look up, just nodding his head against the floor. Hunk clicked his tongue, sliding his hand down to Shiro’s thigh and squeezing the thick muscle hard. “Use your words, Shiro.”

The older teen whined and turned his head, looking back at hunk with wet, hazy eyes. “P-please. I can take it, I…I want it” Shiro bit his lip, flushing up to his hairline at the proud smile that broke over Hunk’s face, turning back to hide in his arms once more. 

“Good boy.” Hunk purred as he slapped him again, solid hard spankings that jolted Shiro forward a bit with every strike. 

“Lance?” the yellow paladin called to the blue, snapping him out of the trance of watching Shiro’s reddening ass bounce with each slap. “Lance, can you go to our room and get the lube?”

“Why me?” The hispanic boy whined, still not looking away from their squirming half-naked leader. “Why not Keith?”

“Because you’re still in trouble for flirting with that Dalatrass in waiting, almost causing a war, remember?” Keith said like he was reading off of a card. The blue Paladin shot him a dirty look. Of course he would remember Lance’s mistakes. With a dramatic huff, Lance stood and left the room, making a show of being unhurried with his exit. But he ran as soon as the door closed, all the way to Hunk’s room and back. 

Like hell was he going to miss Shiro being taken apart. 

By the time he got back with the half empty bottle Shiro’s ass was cherry red. Hunk stroked and squeezed the tender flesh as Shiro made soft noises and aborted thrusts into the soft cushion of the sofa. Stiffly, Lance walked over to his best friend and handed him the bottle.

“Good boy Lance.” Hunk said, offhandedly, but it still made Lance’s cock jump in his shorts. It was hard not to develop a praise kink when you’re with Hunk. “Get on his back.” The larger man instructed, maneuvering Lance until he was straddling Shiro’s back, facing Keith who had planted himself down behind Shiro’s ass like a pervert. 

“Spread him for Keith, Lance.” Hunk instructed as he backed away and as the red paladin moved closer. Shiro let out an indescribable noise as Lance gripped his abused cheeks and spread them, exposing his entrance to the room and Keith’s amethyst gaze.

“Oh.” was all Lance and Keith could say, as their eyes fell on the glinting yellow jewel surrounded by black metal that covered Shiro’s hole. The blue paladin felt his mouth go dry and body heat up at the sight, while Keith let out a shocked noise.

“He’s been playing with himself Hunk!” the red paladin protested indignantly, reaching forward to push on the gem with a questioning thumb. Shiro cried out and bucked under Lance’s weight was keith moved the plug inside him. 

Hunk chuckled from his newly taken position by Shiro’s head, holding the leader’s human hand and stroking through his hair. “No Keith, it’s okay, he and I were… playing this morning and I put that inside him in hopes it would calm him down. Apparently I was wrong.”

Lance felt himself twitch, groaning as his body clenched down on nothing just at the memory of having Hunk inside him. Keith just moaned like the little slut he is and presses his face against the gem, licking at it like it could taste as lemon as it looked. He played with it, unheeding Shiro’s moans, tugging the plug lightly to get his tongue under the flared base, tasting metal and flesh as he licked at where it disappeared into the older teen. 

The older man was making desperate sounds, his body shaking and bucking like he didn't know if he wanted to push into Keith’s touches or pull away. It shouldn't be sexy, but Keith was all but worship the plug, feeling Shiro’s reactions. 

Lance was flushed, breathing heavy and squeezing Shiro’s thick, tender ass harder than he should, needing to feel Shiro more just keep him still. 

“What's this, Pretty boy? You don't want Keith to taste you?” Hunk asked, deep voice cutting through the noise. Shiro seemed to be unable to keep himself from making his confused whining noises.

“ ‘s dirty.” The leader slurred out, hips bucking as Keith pulled back to fuck him shallowly with the plug. “He… he’ll taste you.. In-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off with a yelp, then a shuddering moan, long and loud. 

Keith was a shameless slut, they had all found out, and apparently the idea of licking Hunk’s cum from Shiro’s ass was something he’s been waiting for because he slid the plug from Shiro and tossed it away without asking permission. Making wet, greedy noises as he dove forward eagerly, he fucked his tongue into Shiro’s stretched entrance. 

Shiro, held down by Lance’s weight and Hunk’s hands, couldn't do anything but take it as the red paladin ate him like it was his last meal, licking deeper into him than any human tongue could reach; hot and slick, the texture just a bit rough so shiro could feel every thrust, every movement inside him.

“Oh God,” he whined into his metal arm, into Hunks thighs, “oh god, he… his tongue! He’s… he’s so deep.” He couldn't move away, spread and held still for Keith's pleasure. It was awful; he hated it, he needed it and wanted more. Lance wasn't that heavy, he could buck him off… but Hunk didn't want him to move and Shiro wants Hunk to be proud of him. 

“You love it.” Hunk said over Shiro’s thoughts, forcing him onto his elbows, pressing his face against Hunk’s hip. The older teen can't remember when Hunk got naked, but he really doesn't care. He inhaled the younger man's musk as he nuzzled against the base of Hunk's cock.  
“Keith loves it too. He’s gone all purple for you, letting him clean my cum from your slutty hole must have hit him somewhere primal.”

Hunk leaned back to sit on his heels, still holding Shiro’s hair, rubbing his thick cock along his mouth. “Should I let him fuck you too? You remember how his cock gets when he's like this, do you want to feel that again, pretty? All full for days?” 

Lance felt the shiver that ran through the older man, pronounced and eager. Shiro wanted that. When the four of them had discovered Keith’s… peculiarities, the red paladin had been ashamed. And while Lance was still uncertain, the older two paladins had set about putting biology into their play. It really helped Keith come out of his shell. 

When Keith transitioned between his human form and his galra one, his entire biology changed. Hunk thinks he has to have some Altean DNA to explain the shifting; it affects everything, his eyes, his teeth, his skin, his… junk. 

To Lance, the ridged, amethyst colored cock was intimidating and a little intriguing. But he hasn't gotten personally acquainted with it. Shiro on the other hand was a downright slut for Keith's Alien Dick, always trying to find a couple of days to set aside for the experience. 

The blue paladin swallowed as Keith’s clawed hands pulled at his own pants, shoving them down in frustration to free his overly slick cock. Shiro started to shake, eagerly wiggling his wide hips as Keith’s inhuman tongue worked him from the inside, choking off pleas for Keith as Hunk fucked the tip of his cock into the oldest boys mouth. 

“God Shiro, you’re such a slut.” Lance muttered, squeezing his ass hard with both hands as he kept him open for Keith. The red paladin’s cockhead glistened with the copious amount of slick it produced as he pulled his mouth back and rose up onto his knees. He rubbed the flushed, purple mushroom tip against Shiro’s well used entrance. Lance tells himself not to watch but he can't tear his eyes away from the multiple ridges on Keith's length, as they seemed to flex and ripple as he slowly sank into Shiro. 

“Lance, off.” Hunk grunted and the blue paladin scrambled to comply, crawling off the oldest’s trembling body, sliding to the side to watch. 

“You’ve been very bad Lance. Flirting with other people, calling your leader bad names. You can learn from Keith. He’s a good boy, he’s going to fuck Shiro up nice and pretty and if you can be good maybe I’ll let you have him after.” 

Lance went red, squirming where he sat. 

‘After?’ But then he caught Shiro’s gaze… it's strange to think the only time he looks his age is when he’s naked and given Hunk the reigns to his higher thinking. Right now, despite everything, Shiro is trying to hold Lance’s gaze, trying to make sure the younger knew he wasn't really bad, even in a pre-established scene like this. Its touching, despite the precum making his lips glisten or the way his eyes roll up when Keith bottoms out. 

Hunk holds Shiro’s head gently, coaxing him back onto his hands as he uses his thumb to drag the older man's messy mouth open. Keith holds still, trembling with restraint as Hunk feeds his fat cock into Shiro’s mouth, the older man letting out a ruined noise as he presses forward to take more of him. The Yellow Paladin cupped Shiro’s jaw gently as he rolled his hips up slow, but Shiro still choked a little, the noise startling a reaction from Keith. He bucked hard into the eldest’s body, pushing him further onto Hunk’s cock, forcing it further into his throat. 

Hunk gasps, groaning low in his throat and reaching up to hold Shiro’s head still as Keith slides his cock out slowly and then fucks hard back inside, the wet slap of skin on skin fills the room. It’s matched in perfect harmony with Keith's vicious growls and the choked whines Shiro was making. It was the perfect symphoney of Sex and Hunk was the maestro. 

Keith pulled almost all the way out with every thrust, leaving just the tip inside before pushing all the way back in, making Shiro feel the ridges along the underside of his cock every time. The Half galra was leaking copiously, so much so that his slick is leaking out of Shiro’s entrance and down onto the fabric of the couch. Shiro’s cock rubbed against the cushions of the couch, neglected from any other friction, smearing his own mess into the pour couch. Lance watched all of it obediently, shutting down the parts of his brain that were trying to tell him he was forgotten as he sat there, hard in his shorts and waited for his chance for redemption. 

Hunk crooned at Shiro as the older man struggled, reaching up with his metal hand to tap his code into Hunk’s thigh. The younger pulled out of his throat slowly, stroking his jaw as he let Shiro catch his breath though the whining. “Are you okay? How do you feel?” The yellow paladin asked.

“Wet.” Shiro mewled, his voice gravel as he squirmed and sobbed under Keith's assault, arching to try and meet the younger paladins thrusts. “Hot… love it, love it more bigger green please please.” Mind coaxed beyond shame and mouth empty, the oldest boy babbled his love for Keith and his cock, arching and trying to get him deeper. Hunk chuckled at him, pleased and full of love. Shiro smiled at him before letting his tongue loll out in a lewd request. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Hunk tangled his hand back into Shiro’s hair and slid back into his throat. He groaned softly, mahogany toned skin flushing as Shiro swallowed around him. “Are you getting close, pretty one?” Hunk’s voice was so deep and smooth like the darkest chocolate and it made all three of them pay attention. “We’ve been playing with you all day and you’ve been such a good boy for me. How long have you been waiting for Keith to fuck you, to breed you like you need to be? And he will; he’ll lock you to him and fill you up.” Keith whined, Galran ears flat to his head with eagerness, like he hadn't known he was going to be allowed to cum inside Shiro. “Listen to him. He loves fucking you, allways wants you like this Shiro. His perfect little slut, ready to accept everything he’ll give you. Are you going to cum? I can hear you rubbing your cock on the couch, desperate slut, mounted and on display for us. So good. I want you to cum, Shiro. Cum just like this pretty, taking both of us as deep as you can.”

Shiro’s head was pressed tight to Hunk’s large body, eyes rolling as he choked on the larger man's cock. He was unable to breath or see as he was held still and made to take Keith's frantic thrusts, edged with desperation now that the galra knows he can breed Shiro. The black paladin came with a choked noise, trained too well not to bite down even as his entire body locked up in ecstasy; throat tightening, body getting tight - so tight that Keith had to pause.

Hunk pulled back just enough to let the leader breath, finishing himself with his hand into Shiro’s mouth with a deep groan. He pulled back slowly, lowing the older man's head to the floor, smiling as a mixture of drool and Hunk’s cum dribbles out of Shiro’s slack and ruined mouth while the older man floated in whatever headspace he found in his post orgasmic bliss, breathing wet and ragged.

“Knot him.” Hunk commanded harshly as he pulled his boxers on. 

“Now.”

Something about Hunk’s demeanor when he gets commanding triggers Keith's eager to please side. Now that Shiro was lax and pliant, he grabbed him hard, claws digging into his skin as he fucks into Shiro inhumanly fast, putting so much force behind each thrust he was jolting the older man. He was smearing his cheek through the mess he’d drooled onto the floor. It was brutal, animalistic, and Shiro was mewling greedily by the time Keith tossed his head back and howled. 

Shiro got frantic after that. Scratching at the floor, he was groaning and whining louder as Keith shook above him, hips moving in little aborted thrusts, holding the older man flush to him. Keith made deep crooning noises as he slowed, rocking gently against the leader, running his clawed hands over the trembling man’s back, accidently shredding his shirt in the process. Hunk slide the ruins of the shirt off of Shiro’s shuddering frame before gently guiding Keith and Shrio onto the couch; Shiro resting back against Keith's chest to let him relax as he’s knotted. The black paladins gaze was half lidded and vacant, his face pleased and relaxed despite the mess smeared over half of it. 

“Lance.” Hunk said, lounging next to the two men still tied together, stroking though the leader’s sweat matted hair, “Be a good dog and clean him up.”

The Cuban paladin scrambled to comply, whimpering as his neglected cock rubbed against his shorts in his haste to slip between Hunk’s large body and Shiro’s. He shivered to a pause when Hunk’s free hand reached down to scratch at his scalp, pulling a purr from Lance’s throat at the contact. “Do well and you can have him when Keith is done.” 

The half Galra let out a weak growl, falling short of being threatening. His feral side had long ago decided that Lance was just another beta male in their strange little pack and he had to share Shiro with him. 

Lance, not about to waste his chance at redemption, leaned forward eagerly, running his tongue over Shiro’s cheek. He moaned at the taste of Hunk’s cum on his skin, over and over again purring at the little noises Shiro made under his attention. The yellow Paladin tangled his hand in Lance’s hair, using it to guide the hispanic man’s wandering tongue over Shiro’s face, making sure he got every last drop of mess off the submissive man’s face. “That's it Lance, get it all. Good boy.” He praised. “You’re such a little cum slut, aren't you baby? Take it any way you can get it. So good.” 

Lance nodded, flushed, aching and eager; not waiting for an order before he licks into Shiro’s mouth, hungrily seeking out any trace of Hunks taste. He spread his thighs wide to grind against the seam, moaning at the teasing contact as Shiro kissed him back, lazily rubbing his slick tongue against Lance’s. He was purring into the kiss as Lance moans into him, only breaking the kiss to lick at the older boys bruised lips. 

“Shiro.” Lance breathed out reverently, hand going up to stroke the black paladins jaw and neck. Dimly, he was aware of Hunk letting go of his hair, moving away as Lance starts to worship their leader’s body, kissing and licking at the mess that had dribbled down the older man's throat; fitting his teeth gently over Shiro’s adam's apple and sucking lightly until the other man whines at him. Lance continued down, dragging his tongue through the hollow of the other man's throat. Both hands came up to squeeze Shiro’s pecks. They were always so pronounced. 

Lance’s mouth came down to lave attention onto one of Shiro’s nipples as he kneaded the muscle of Shiro's other breast. The leader was starting to squirm under the attention, making Keith whine and try to hold onto his hips harder. Lance smirked at the reaction, switching his attention to the other side, suckling at Shirou's chest like he was trying to drink from him. The older man let out a sharp whine, flushed and panting as he tangled his human hand into Lance’s hair. The metal one was in Keith's thicker mane as the Cuban worked his way down Shiro’s body, kissing over the taunt, slightly rounded outer skin of Shiro’s stomach, licking and nipping at the stretched flesh. 

“How many has he put inside you, Shiro? Three? Four? You’re so round already, so full.” Lance whispered against his stomach as he stroked the older man’s bulging belly, like he might be able to feel the eggs inside him, and down to his cock. It was hard and leaking thanks to Lance’s attention and the pressure on his prostate from the inside.

The blue Paladin couldn’t resist sucking the precum soaked tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he dug his tongue into the leader’s leaking slit. The older man practically howled in pleasure, trying to fuck into Lance’s mouth but unable to because he was tied with Keith, making the young galra whine and pull Shiro down harder against him. “P-Please Lance, I can't-”

“So don't.” Hunk said as he came back into the room, his presence commanding attention. Lance was testing his luck not looking up, so Hunk simply tangled his hands in the brunet's hair and pulled him away from the leader, “I said clean him, lance, not make him messier.” He scolded the blue Paladin, disappointment in his voice.

“I… his cock was messy?” Lance offered in way of an explanation. Hunk narrowed his eyes at the Cuban man, like he was about to voice his disappointment once more, but Shiro’s weak chuckle saved Lance from any repercussions. Hunk looked up at the older man who was smiling at them both, amused and aroused and happy, and Hunk just sighed, letting Lance go.

“Well, help Shiro off of Keith and put the plug back in him. Lunch is ready and I need to clean the couch.” The order was followed at once, the three other men moving in sync. The two boys helped Shiro to his feet after the plug was put in, Keith couldn’t seem to keep his hands off shiro’s stomach, and Hunk smirked. “Once we eat...we’ll move to my room.” 

Shiro, Keith, and Lance felt a shiver go down their spines. Lunch would take forever.


End file.
